It Wasn't Just a Joke
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: What if Brittany really was pregnant in the episode 'Sexy"?...  Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, second fanfiction, not really sure where it's headed so tell me what you think thanks :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee **

_Artie's POV_

Congratulations! Lauran said as she walked passed with Puck

"For what?" I replied

"Oh you didn't hear? You're girlfriends preggo your going to be a baby daddy!" she said before she walked off.

"Your girlfriends preggo…" the worlds echoed over and over in my ears, Brittany… pregnant...

_Brittany's POV_

"My life is over, how am I supposed to support a baby, why didn't you tell me about this?" Artie said, he was stunned and terrified I could tell.

"Wait, Brittany, are you pregnant?" Mr. Shue asked me

"Yes defiantly, I went to the doctor yesterday to get it confirmed… I am so sorry Artie"

Mr. Shue looked disappointed and the rest of the Glee kids looked uncomfortable knowing it was not there place to interfere. I looked at Artie who was looking at his hands, fiddling with them in his lap, I didn't know whether to speak again or not.

"I have to go, I'm sorry Mr. Shue, I need some time to think" Artie said before glaring at me with tears in his eyes and leaving the choir room.

"Artie!" I ran after him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Thanks to anyone who read the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one too :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

Brittany's POV

"Artie!" I said again as I ran down the hall hoping he would stop and talk. "Artie, please…"

He stopped and turned around, his face was a little red from crying but I could tell he was trying to be strong.

"Artie… I'm so sorry, please forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I'm the one that did this to you, it's all my fault" he said just above a whisper.

"No Artie… please don't say that, it's both of our faults, I just feel so stupid for not telling you sooner, I was scared I guess…"

"Scared of what exactly?"

"Everything… I was scared because I assumed you would break up with me, I'm scared because I have no idea how I am going to tell my parents and I'm scared because I don't have any idea how to be a mum."

Before I knew it tears were pouring down my cheeks.

"Britt… I would never break up with you, especially now, I love you, as for your parents, we'll figure that out I guess, and personally, I think your going to be a great mum." He pulled me into his lap so I was at his level.

"And you're going to be a great dad!"

We both smiled as he dried my tears with the back of his hand.

"I love you Britt"

"I love you too Artie"

We kissed and for once I felt like I had some sort of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am going to try my best to continue this story. I absolutely love getting reviews so please do!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee**

Brittany's POV

It had been a week since I had told Artie about the baby and he has been nothing but supportive. I am constantly putting off telling my parents because I think they will be ashamed and get angry with me for being so stupid.

Arties POV

I'm worried about Brittany. She never says anything to anyone in Glee anymore besides Santana. She's lost her ussual bubbly self.

I still can't belive I'm going to be a father, I'm kinda freaking out but I'm also really excited. I think our son or daughter is going to be the most precious thing in the world.

"Hey Britt!" I say as I went up to her standing by her locker.

"Hey" she replied, with no enengy at all.

"You okay? You've been really down lately"

"I've been better, I'm just tired that's all"

"Britt? Come here" I pulled her down onto my lap, the hallway was empty and I was sure Mr. Shue wouldn't mind if we were a little late to Glee rehersal.

"I know you're scared... I am too, I just want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what you need, and I know Santana, Mr. Shue and everyone else in the Glee club feel the same way. Just please cheer up, I hate seeing you like this.

"I know Artie... Thank you, it's just, when I told you about the baby and you told me you loved me, I had a little bit of hope that mabey this wouldn't be that bad after all, but latley I've been thinking about what lies ahead and it scares me like nothing else in the world."

I didn't know what to tell her, I can only really feel half of what she is feeling and it's killing me knowing I can't help her.

"I love you Britt, you and this baby too and you should know that no matter what happens I will love you"

"I love you and our baby too Artie... now come on"

"Where are we going?"

"You cheered me up, now I feel like going to Glee"

Those were the words I was waiting to hear, I think Brittany is finally back...

**Sorry guys I kinda rambled on about nothing in this chapter, I have so much of the later chapters planned in my head but none of the middle, so at the moment i'm just going to do my best to fill it up. Thanks for reading, pleassseeee review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hope you are liking the story so far here's chapter 4 :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

Brittany's POV

I walked down the school hallway resembling somewhat of my normal self. It had been about 3 weeks since i found out I was pregnant. I still hadn't told my parents and the only people who knew were the Glee club.

I was going to meet Artie at his locker so we could go to class together, when I suddenly relised eveyone was staring at me and whispering. I tried to overhear what I could, but I then relised I shouldn't have.

"Have you read Jacob's blog latley? I can't belive poor, inocent Brittany is pregnant!" one of the cheerios said to another

My head snapped towards them in shock but they must have relised because they quickly walked away.

_" Jacob's blog... oh no! How did he find out"_ I thought to myself as I quickly got out my phone to check the blog. _"No no no no!"_ The whispering suddenly grew louder, echoing in my ears. I found myself crying and quickly ran to the bathroom to get away from the teasing.

Santana's POV

I walked into the bathroom to check my hair when I heard crying coming from the end stall. I went over and pressed my ear near the door to try to figure out who it was.

"Brittany?" I said knocking on the door... no response, just more crying.

"Britt, please open the door," she sniffed before opening the door, walking out and over to the closesr sink. "Britt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, splashing her face with water.

"You've been crying Britt, thats not nothing" I felt bad for her and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"It's just... here" she got out her phone and showed the blog to me. I quickly scanned the writing and finally relised what was wrong. "Honey... I'm so sorry" I pulled her into a hug and let her cry not relising I was crying myself.

Artie's POV

I had been waiting for Brittany at my locker for about 10 minutes and she still hadn't come. I started to worry because I figured by now she would have seen Jacob's blog. I saw her walk out of the bathroom with Santana and she looked like she had been crying. Ignoring the whispering going on around me I went up to comfort her.

"Hey Britt, you okay?"

"I'm fine Artie, have you seen the blog?" she asked as Santana walked away.

"Yep, I'm so sorry, no one should have found out that way"

"It's okay, I'm feeling better... besides they were bound to find out some time"

"Yeah, you're right," we both smiled, before heading off to class together.

Brittany's POV

After a very... interesting day at school, I walked throught the front door off my house. "Hey mum, hey dad." I called. I was just about to head upstairs to my room when they called back.

"Brittany can you please come into the kitchen, your father and I want to talk to you" my mum said, sounding kind of stern.

"Coming!" I walked in, "what's up" I asked before my eyes imediatly went to the letter in my mum's hand, _"No it can 't be"_ I thought to myself.

"Brittany..." my father started "can you please explain why you needed a sonogram..."

**Okay you probably hate me for finishing the chapter like this but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can. I know Brittany always seem's to be crying but things will get better for her and Artie. Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's chapter 5, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

_"Brittany... Can you please tell me why you needed a sonogram?"_

"Now!" My mother added. I stood there, colse to tears, I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"I... I..."

"Brittany Susan Pierce explain this!" My father yelled, scaring me.

"I... I'm... I'm pregnant" I didn't let my parents speak, I just ran as fast as I could out the door and to the car. I drove to Artie's house and parked outside, realizing my face was red from crying so much on my way over.

Artie's POV

I was finishing off my homework when I heard a knock on the door. My parents were at work so I quickly closed my books and went to open it. Who I saw at the door shocked me, a red faced, teary eyed, Brittany. Before I had a chance to speak she fell into my lap crying.

"Hey... Hey... Britt, what happened?" I asked, running my hands through her long blond hair.

It took her a few seconds to answer so I just continued trying to comfort her until she was ready to speak. "Artie... my parents... they found out!" She just kept crying.

"Shhh shhh, everything is going to be okay" I closed the door and wheeled her into the lounge room. "What did they say?" I said drying her tears with my thumbs.

"I... I don't know, they found my sonogram bill, I told them, and then, and then I, I just ran... Artie I'm so scared of what they will say."

"Britt... I'm so sorry... come on, were going to go back to your house to talk to your parents" I tried to stay calm, even though I knew Brittany's parents will have some things to say to me too.

"No, Artie I can't," I had never seen her look so scared before.

"Yes you can, now come on"

Brittany's POV

After some convincing from Artie, we ended up back at my house. We went through the door, and I had never been so scared in my life, just thinking about what my parents were going to say was enough.

"M...mum, d...dad? Can I talk to you?" I called from the door, no answer. "Mum? Dad?" Still no answer, we walked around the house looking for my parents. I could tell by the look on Artie's face he was terrified about what my parents were going to say. Just as I was about to give up, I walked into the lounge room, only to find a bag and a note. Brittany did her best to read whatr she could...

_To our dearest daughter Brittany,_

_We have decided it would be best if you moved out for a little while, not to long, just until the baby is born, then you can give it up for adoption just like your friend Quinn and come back home Everything can go back to the way it was before this total disaster. We are very sorry, but this is all for the best._

_Love Mum and Dad_

I didn't know what to think... I had just been kicked out by my own parents. I was sad but also angry that my parents could do such a thing as call my baby a 'total disaster'. I hadn't made up my mind yet, but I had originaly planned to keep the baby. Artie and I had already fallen in love with it.

"Britt?" Artie said as I turned around.

"They kicked me out..." I didn't cry, I couldn't cry anymore. I had just never felt so dissapointed in myself. He took the note and read it.

"Britt I'm so sorry... you can move in with me, and if we decide to keep the baby we can move out and start a life of our own. It won't be easy... far from easy, but we will manage.

"Thank you Artie... so much" I said before giving him a kiss.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think the next chapter or so will be a doctor's appointment so...**

**1. Should it be twins or single?  
><strong>**2. Boy or girl?**

**Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for the gender sugestions, I recived do many diffirent combinations, I'm sorry I can't please you all. Hope you still enjoy chapter 6 :)**

_Brittany's POV_

I have been living with Artie for a little over a month now. His parents wer definatly not happy when they found out. They yelled at him, telling him how imature of him it was to get an inocent girl like me pregnant, but after a while, they had forgiven both off us and accepted me into their family.

I share a room with Artie, which is really nice because he always wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my stomatch, as if to protect the baby. It was early Saturday morning and I woke up to a small amount of early morning sunlight peering through the window. Artie was lying next to me, still asleep when I suddenly felt really sick. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Stupid morning sickness" I said to myself.

_Artie's POV_

I woke up early in the morning and rolled over to put my arm over Brittany but only felt her pillow. I started to wonder where she was, befor hearing coughing and the sound of Brittany throwing up in the bathroom. I did my best to quickly climb out of bed and into my chair before wheeling myself into the bathroom to check on Brittany.

"Britt? Are you okay?" I asked her, massaging her back.

"I'm fine... Sorry I woke you up, you can go back to sleep, I'll be there in a minute.

"No, I'm going to wait with you until you feel better okay?" I told her, getting a glass of water and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she took a sip and handed it back to me before throwing up once more finishing with a loud groan. "I hate morning sickness!"

"I know, I know," I said, holding her hair back. "It's all going to be over soon, don't worry"

"Thanks Artie" she said, standing up, finishing of the water and wiping her mouth, before climbing onto my lap, "you know something?"

"What?"

"You really are the best boyfriend ever!"

I smiled and wheeled her back to the bed, both of us immediatly falling back to sleep.

_Brittany's POV_

Artie and I woke up a few hours later to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mmm, yum, something smells delicious" I said getting up out of bed.

"Sure does... how are you feeling?" He asked me pulling himself into his chair.

"Much better thanks, but i'm starving, lets go eat breakfast." I said as the two off us left the room.

"Morning mum" Artie said as we entered the kitchen

"Morning Artie, Brittany" Arties mum said politly

"Morning" I added "Breakfast smells amazing"

"I'm glad, because it's ready" she said handing us both plates of bacon and egg.

I took a bite but it needed something... "Could I mabey have some sugar please?"

"Sugar?" Artie and his mum said in unison.

"If thats okay?"

"Umm it's fine, here you are sweetheart" Artie's mum said handing me some sugar. Artie just stared at me blankly.

"What, _your_ child wants sugar, not me," and at that, we were all laughing.

_Artie's POV_

"Britt? You ready?" I called

"Coming!" she answered. Today we had a doctors appointment and we were finaly going to find out the gender of the baby.

My mum insisted on driving us as she didn't want Brittany doing anything that could potentially risk the health of her grandchild. The drive was quiet, and at one point I saw Brittany place her hand over her very small baby bump, she had a worried look on her face.

"Everything okay Britt?" I asked souding very protective.

"I guess... I'm just scared, what if somethings wrong with it, or it doesn't like the home it has in here" she said observing her bump.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, besides don't you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes! That's what I'm most looking forward too" she said enthusiastically.

"Me too" I replied

**...**

Brittany and I were in one of the doctor's rooms when our doctor walked in.

"Well, Artie and Brittany, how are we today?"

"Fine thanks" we answered.

She asked Brittany some questions about her and the baby before squezing a cold blue gel on Brittany's stomach. It took her a few seconds to find the heartbeat which worried me, but I relaxed when I finally heared it.

"And there's your baby" Our doctor said pointing to a small dot on the screen. "Congratulations... your going to have a little girl"

"A girl..." I said, staring at the screen, letting tears fall freely doen my face. Our doctor left before Brittany spoke again.

"Artie... your crying? I didn't know you wanted a son that bad" She started to cry herself, as I relised she had taken my tears the wrong way.

"What? No... I couldn't be happier, were going to have a daughter, I'm going to be a father!"

"Ohh, I'm so glad, I was really hoping it was a girl, even though I would have been just as happy with a boy.

"I agree" I said placing a kiss on her cheek as we both stared back at the screen.

**Hope your all okay with it being a girl, I was inspired when one of my reviewers said it would be cute because Artie would be really protective of her, I thought 'that is so true' so I had to make it a girl. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews you guys have been sending me, I really love getting them. This chapter focuses mostly on a Puck/Rachel, Brittany/Artie relationship. I had a request by _blueeyes67_ to add Puckleberry so here you go. It's not much but I hope it's okay. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

_Brittany's POV_

I was just over 3 monthes pregnant and starting to show a lot more. People stare at me a lot but I have lernt to deal with it.

I was walking down the hallway when I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up, I ran to the closest bathroom and did so. "When will this stop" I thought to myself.

_Rachel's POV_

I was talking to Tina and Mercedes by my locker when I saw Brittany rush to the bathroom. I have never realy been good friends with her, but she has always been nice.

"Umm, I've gotta go, I'll see you guys in Glee" I told Tina and Mercedes as I followed Brittany into the bathroom.

I immediatly found her in the first bathroom throwing up, the door was only softly closed so I opened it and knelt down beside her.

"Brittany... Are you okay" I asked her, pulling her hair back.

She didn't say much, only mumbled something that sounded like "stupid morning sickness".

"Still got morning sickness huh?" I asked trying to get her to calm down.

"Yep... when will it stop? It should have stopped by now..." She said, finishing and leaning back against the wall.

"It's okay, I'm sure it will stop soon." I said soothingly.

"Why are you here? I mean I appreciate it and all, but you never talk to me"

"Actually, you never talk to me," we giggled. "I saw you run in here, you didn't look so good so I decided to come and check on you.

"Thanks... Rachel... I'm glad you did.

"Me too, come on" I said taking her hand and leading her to the choir room.

She took a sip of water as we sat in silence.

_Brittany's POV_

Rachel had been really nice to me today, not at all her normal self. I was hoping that would be the last time I have morning sickness because I was really over it.

We sat in silence for a little longer before I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my stomach. I cried out in pain, placing my hand over it.

"Brittany? Are you okay? What is it?" Rachel asked, concern all over her face.

"I'm not sure my stomach hurts" I replied, clutching my stomach with my hands. "I think there's something wrong with the baby, it keeps kicking me."

Rachel placed her hand gently on my stomach and giggled. "Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Britt, that's perfectly normal, she's kicking, that's a really good sign." I relaxed. "Wait here, I'm going to get Artie."

I nodded as she left the room.

_Rachel's POV_

I left the choir room to go and find Artie when I ran into Noah.

"Hey babe," he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me in for a kiss

"Hey" I giggled.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend going?" He asked placing a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine, but I can't talk now, I need to find Artie.

"Why? Is everything okay?" he said.

"Everything is fine, Britt wants him, they baby is kicking."

"Really? Well the last time I saw him he was in the locker room.

"Thanks" I said pulling away.

"Wait... do you have to go now" he asked, not wanting me to leave.

"Yes, I'm sorry, we can talk later" I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking off. "Love you"

"Love you too" he said as I headed down the hallway.

_Artie's POV_

I was packing up my football clothes into my locker and thinking about Brittany. She has had bad morning sickness for the past few months and it worries me that we still haven't felt the baby kick yet. Britt doesn't seemed to worried though, she has settled into my family really well and she spends alot of her free time singing to her stomach, which makes me smile.

I was just leaving the locker room when I saw Rachel running towards me.

"Artie!" She yelled. "There you are"

"Hey Rachel, everything okay?" I said.

"It's Brittany, she's in the choir room, she wants to see you." She told me.

"Is she okay" I asked, suddenly getting very worried.

"Go find out" she said with a smile, that confused me.

"Thanks Rach," I called as I went down the hall.

I wheeled myself into the choir room to find Brittany humming soflty to her stomach. I smiled and relaxed, knowing nothing was wrong.

"Britt?"

"Artie!" she called excitedly running over and falling into my lap.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked smiling at her.

"Feel this..." she said, taking my hand and placing it on her bump.

My jaw dropped when I felt my little girl kicking Brittany's stomach. "Finnaly" I thought to myself.

Brittany looked up at me with a cute smile on her face. "At first I thought something was wrong because she was hurting me, but then Rachel told me it was a good thing"

"It is... Brittany, this is amazing... your amazing" I said as I lent up to kiss her, keeping my hand on her stomach, felling my daughter's kicks.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to focus a little on Brittany and Artie's relationship with the rest off the Glee club too because I love how they are all such good friends. If there is anything you would like me to add, review of PM me. Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this chapter is mostly a Brittany, Artie, Glee club friendship, so hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, 'Lean On Me' belongs to Bill Withers**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

Being pregnant is becoming a lot easier, I'm four months along and my morning sickness has finally stoped. People are looking at me a little less and my friends in Glee club are defiantly very helpful.

Artie is super protective of me and so are the guys in glee. They are always there for me when I need them, although sometimes it can get a little annoying.

We were in the choir room practicticing for regionals. Mike, Tina, Santana and I were working on some choreography, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn were working on songs, while Lauren was taking notes, Finn was tapping a little on the drums and Puck and Artie were sitting and talking about music arrangments with Sam, who was strumming on his guitar.

I was in the center of the choir room trying to perfect a step we were working on when I slipped and fell to the floor.

"Britt!" Artie shouted from his spot at the opposite end of the choir room.

"Britt, are you okay?" Kurt asked, kneeling down beside me, Mike on the other side and Artie in front.

Not long after, the whole glee club was now gathered aroung me.

"Britt?" Artie repeated

"Guys, I'm fine, I just slipped" I said as Finn gave me a hand and pulled me up. "Thanks" I said to Finn, before heading to the door.

"Were are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I just need some time to think... I'll be back in a few" I walked out.

_Artie's POV_

When I saw Brittany walk out of the choir room, I started to worry. She has been so happy latley, more like her real self. I looked at Mr. Shue as if to say_ "can I go after her?"_ He nodded and I left the choir room.

It didn't take me long to find her, she was sitting on the floor in front of her locker. She wasn't crying, she just looked... upset.

"Britt, what's wrong?" I asked wheeling myself in front of her.

"Nothing," she said, looking at her feet.

"That's not nothing" I said, concerned.

She sighed, "It's just... eveyone keeps treating me like there's something wrong with me... I mean I'm not sick, I'm pregnant.

"Britt... They care about you, we all do, that's why." I said trying to convince her.

She looked up, "I know, and I appreciate it too... but I can do most things for myself. If this is what you and the rest of the glee club are like now, then what are you gonna be like when I'm at full term"

I laughed "You're right, but just know that they are only doing it to support you, not to put you down.

She nodded, "Thanks"

And at that, we went back to the choir room for the remainder of glee.

_Brittany's POV_

I have been feeling alot better since my talk with Artie. Now, I have discovered how to put there helpfulness to good use, like getting the guys to carry my bag and get my lunch. Not often... just enough to get some good use out of it while I'm still pregnant.

I was walking doen the empty hallway on my way to glee, when I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany... What have you done to yourself?" She asked.

"I don't feel like talking to you Miss Sylvester" I replied.

"That's okay... I've just been questioning for a while now how another one of my ex-cheerios have managed to get themselves knocked up. And you Brittany... by wheels... how did that happen?"

"His name is Artie, he's my boyfriend and I love him and this baby, so don't talk about them like that." I said sternly.

"Ah, sweet Brittany, you have so much to learn". She walked off leaving me angry and hurt.

"Brittany?" I turned around to see Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, sorry, I was just on my way" I said, looking at my hands.

"I heard what Miss Sylvester said to you. Don't listen to her, she means nothing to us," Quinn said comfortingly.

"Thanks"

"Can you come to the choir room, the glee club wants to give you and Artie something" she smiled.

"Sure" I followed her to the choir room and sat on Artie's lap.

_Quinn's POV_

Brittany followed me to the choir room and sat on Artie's lap. I couldn't help but feel bad for her these past few months, mostly because I know exactly what she is going through.

"Brittany, Artie, the rest of the glee club and I wanted to perform this song to you, to remind you how much you mean to us. When you guys performed this song for me, It was the happiest I had felt, and we hope it will make you feel the same." Quinn said, standing with the rest of the glee club.

_Brittany's POV_

I looked over at Artie with a huge smile on my face. We immediately recognised the song-

_Hum hum hum hum hum_  
><em>hum hum hum hum<em>  
><em>hum hum hum hum hum<em>

_Some-times in our lives,_  
><em>We all have pain.<em>  
><em>We all have sorrow.<em>  
><em>But, if we are wise<em>  
><em>We know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me<em>  
><em>When you're not strong,<em>

_And I'll be your friend._  
><em>I'll help you carry on,<em>  
><em>For it won't be long<em>  
><em>'Till I'm gonna need<em>  
><em>Somebody to lean on.<em>

_Please! (please)_  
><em>Swallow your pride (pride.<em>  
><em>If I have things<em>  
><em>You need to borrow,<em>  
><em>(For) for no one can fill<em>  
><em>Those of your needs<em>  
><em>That you won't let show.<em>

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_  
><em>When you need a hand (When you need a hand).<em>  
><em>We all need (need) somebody to lean on!<em>  
><em>(I just might have a problem)<em>  
><em>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.<em>  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on!<em>

_Lean on me (hey)_  
><em>When you're not strong (when you're not strong).<em>  
><em>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend).<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on),<em>  
><em>For it wont be long (oh, it wont be long)<em>  
><em>'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.<em>

_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)_  
><em>When you need a hand (when you need a hand).<em>  
><em>We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)<em>  
><em>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand.<em>  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on!<em>

_Lean on me._

_If (If)_  
><em>There is a load (there is a load)<em>  
><em>You have to bear (you have to bear)<em>  
><em>That you can't carry,<em>  
><em>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road.<em>  
><em>I'll share your load<em>  
><em>If you just call me.<em>  
><em>Call me (I'm calling).<em>  
><em>Call me (when you need a friend).<em>  
><em>Call me (call me).<em>  
><em>Call me (call me) (when you need a friend).<em>  
><em>Call me (when you need a friend).<em>  
><em>Call me (if you need a friend).<em>  
><em>Call me (any time of day).<em>  
><em>Call me.<em>

_It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_  
><em>Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend<em>  
><em>Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me<em>  
><em>Lean on lean on lean on me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on).<em>

_(YEAH)_

We all cheered loudly when the song ended and Artie and I hugged and thanked all the glee members.

Quinn was right, It defiantly made me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, if you have any requests for new chapters please review or PM me.<br>****Tell me what you think, thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, a big thank you to everyone who had reviewed/favourited/alerted my story! I hav been rambiling on quite a bit in my last few chapters but i'm glad you still like them. Here's chapter 9, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I'm almost 6 months pregnant and things are going well. We won regionals and were all really happy to be going to New York for nationals.

It was Thursday afternoon and glee club had just ended.

"Hey Britt" Artie said happily.

"Hey," I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So, wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night? We haven't had dinner alone in ages"

"Aw, Artie, I'd love too, but I'm going over Santana's house for a sleepover, I must have forgotten to tell you. Can we make it Saturday night instead?" I asked feeling bad. Living with Artie was great because we always got to see each other, but we never really get much alone time.

"That's okay, Saturday night it is then. Come on lets head home, I'll give you a ride to the car," he said with a smile, pulling me into his lap.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

"Come on guys we've got to hurry, Britt's going to be here any minute. I told the glee girls, who were hanging decorations around my living room.

"Calm down San, were almost done" Quinn said, finishing off hanging a banner from the ceiling.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect, this is going to be one of her most important parties ever."

"We know Santana, now come on, let's hide" Rachel said, doing one last check of everything.

I ran to unlock the door, switched off the lights and went to hide.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

"Thanks for dropping me off Mrs. Abrams" I said, getting out of the car.

"Your welcome sweetie, remember, call me or Artie if you need anything" She said sweetly.

"I will, see you tomorrow" I said waving as she drove off.

I walked up to Santana's door step and knocked lightly on the door, but there was no answer... I knocked again

"Santana!" I called from outside. The lights were off so I started to worry. I put my hand on the doorknob and oddly enough, it opened.

"Santana?" Are you here?" I said softly. I dropped my bag and switched on the lights.

"SUPRISE!" All the glee girls yelled, jumping out from behind the furniture. I screamed loudly and then started laughing.

"Hey! What are you guys all doing here?" I asked

"You didn't think we would let you finish this pregnancy without giving you a baby shower did you?" Santana said, giving me a hug, followed by Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes.

"Thank you, all of you, this looks amazing" I said observing the pretty pink balloons and flowers, and the white banner that had 'It's a girl' written neatly through the centre.

We ate dinner and watched a movie before Santana said it was time to open presents.

"Okay, me first" Rachel said, handing me a neatly wrapped package. Inside was the most beautiful music box, I opened it and a small ballerina started twirling around as it gently played a lullaby.

"Rachel... I, It's beautiful, thank you" I said giving her a hug.

Next was Quinn, who gave me the most adorable pink teddy bear I had ever seen, then Tina who gave me small pink, baby pyjama's, perfect for a little girl, and Mercedes, who gave me a tiny pair of booties and a hat. I thanked them all as Santana handed me her gift.

I unwrapped the small box and inside was a small gold bracelet that had 'dancer' written through the centre.

"Santana..." I started

"I couldn't resist it; I saw it and thought that she could grow up with it, because I know she is going to be a beautiful dancer, just like her mum." Santana said.

"It's perfect, thank you guys so much" I said as I started to cry.

"Aw, Britt, don't cry we want you to enjoy your cake" Rachel said carrying out a large flower shaped cake, that was covered in pink icing and had 'Congratulations' written on it.

"I'm sorry," I said, drying my tears. "This looks delicious!"

"Brittany, you do the honours" Rachel said handing me the knife. I cut into the cake and we all cheered.

* * *

><p>After cake we all had showers and got into our pyjamas, before climbing into our sleeping bags.<p>

"I had so much fun tonight, thank you guys" I said curling myself into my sleeping bag and placing my hand on my stomach.

"You deserve it Britt" Santana said. "Sure, we never thought we would be going to a baby shower for one of our best friends when we were all 17, but it was worth it."

We all laughed. "I agree" I said with a smile.

"So, how have things been going with you and Artie?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Great! He is such an amazing boyfriend; he really cares about me and the baby. I can tell he is going to be a good father, I really do love him." I said rubbing my stomach gently.

"Ooh, I hear wedding bells ringing!" Quinn said, giggling.

"Yes!" Santana practically screamed, as Rachel added- "Britt, you will look absolutely perfect in a wedding dress, and we can organise flowers and centre pieces and music and..." This continued between the girls for a while.

"Guys! I screamed over the top of them, giggling. "He hasn't even proposed yet, besides I'm only 17, I think it will be a while before I walk down the aisle."

We all giggled, but continued to talk about weddings and the baby just for fun, and didn't turn the lights off until 3:00 in the morning.

I drifted of to sleep thanking that I had such wonderful, supportive friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, just a couple questions<strong>

**1. Do you think Artie should propose to Brittany after the baby is born? (I think so)**

**2. I will probably think of a name, but if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me**

**Thanks for reading and rememer if there is anything you want me to add to the story in upcoming chapters just let me know!**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! A big thanks to mgleek, who gave me the idea for this chapter, and also TeamBartie who I always have review. Also to all my reviewers and people who have favoutited/ alerted this story. I get really excited whenever anyone reviews, so please keep them coming, I love to know what you think. Here's chapter 10, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I'm seven months pregnant and it is really starting to kick in that I will be giving birth in two months!

"Artie?" I asked, sitting on the lounge staring into space.

"Yeah?" he replied form the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something... about the baby?"

"Go for it, I'm all ears" He said, wheeling over to me.

"Um... I never mind, it doesn't matter," I said reaching for the TV remote.

"Britt..." he said, pulling my hand back and holding it in his. "Come on, what is it?"

"Artie... are you scared?"

He laughed, "I'm terrified!"

I looked into his deep blue eyes, "You are?"

"I haven't been this scared in a long time Britt" He smiled.

"Good, cause I am too... Artie... I'm so, scared" I said softly as tears started to pour down my face.

"Britt" he said, pulling me into his lap. "Your, seventeen, with a baby on the way, you have every right to be. Every night I lie in bed thinking, 'I'm going to be a father' and it scares me too, but then I really think about it... Britt, where going to be parents... together, we are going to raise the most wonderful little girl in the world." He placed his hand on my stomach.

"You think so?" I asked, placing my hand on top of his.

"I know so, and she will be pretty too, just like her mum"

I giggled "Thank you Artie" I said, placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Artie's POV<em>

I watched, as Brittany got up from my lap and walked to my bedroom to take a nap.

I often do think about the reality of the situation. Being a father at seventeen is going to be far from easy. I have a job working as a waiter at our local cafe, but I can't do that forever, I need to finish school and maybe even go to college. I know Brittany wants me too. She always talks about me going off to college and getting an amazing job, I just hope I can impress her enough to support her and my daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I decided to take a nap after my conversation with Artie. I was in a good mood; he always knows how to cheer me up. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to sleep.

"So... I guess your not tired are you?" I told my unborn daughter, placing my hand on my bump. "Come on now, stop doing summersaults, mummy wants to have a rest... No? Okay then. I think your Auntie Santana is right; you are going to be an amazing dancer. I mean I know you're not born yet, but I can tell. You're going to have my blonde hair and your daddy's pretty blue eyes, and we will sing to you and I'll teach you how to dance as soon as you start walking. And all your aunts and uncles in the glee club are going to love you to... I know because your mine and Artie's daughter. And Mr. Shue, he'll love you to... maybe when you start high school you can go to McKinley, and join the glee club with him; I know how much he'd love that. And remember what daddy told you... no dating until your at least 30."

I giggled and continued to rub my stomach gently. "Are you going to be quiet now?" I asked her, "no... How about I sing to you, yeah?" I softly started to hum a lullaby, it settled her down and I could finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Artie's POV<em>

I overheard most of Brittany's conversation with the baby, I know I shouldn't have listened, but I couldn't help it... It was when that conversation finished, I was absolutely positive, Brittany would be an amazing mum to our little girl...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to get some more ArtieBrittany moments in there. Don't worry I think Artie will propose, so here are my questions-**

**1. Do you want me to continue the story after the baby is born?**

**2. Should Brittany say yes (right away) to Artie's proposal?**

**I think I'm only going to do two or so more chapters of this story so if you would like me to do a a sequal just let me know. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this story is almost finished! I kind of just went and wrote this one cause I couldn't think of anything. Sorry it's short, hope you like it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I am so sick of being pregnant; I'm counting down the days until I give birth. That's not to say I'm not scared anymore, I'm terrified, but I'm do over it.

I shuffled into the lounge room where Artie was watching TV. "Arg... I hate this, when will it be over Artie?"

"Britt, come here" Artie said, as I sat down on the lounge next to his chair. "I know your sick of being pregnant, but there am only one more month... one more month and was going to be parents."

"I know, and I'm excited, I just feel like she is never going to come and I'm going to be pregnant forever." I said placing my hand on my extremely large bump.

He laughed, "Britt, you're not going to be pregnant forever, you're going to be a mum forever."

"I know..." I said bitting at my nails nervously.

"Hey... don't worry; it'll be over before you know it... I've told you this many times before but I'll tell you again, you're going to be a great mum!" He told me, leaning down to place a small kiss on my stomach. "Hey in there" he said to the baby. "Come on out soon, mummy's getting tired... we can't wait to meet you." He placed his hand on my bump and I placed mine over his. We sat for a few minutes in silence just feeling our daughter kick.

"As exciting as this is," I said after a while, "my feet are killing me" I said doing my best to bend over and rub them.

"Here," Artie said, turning me around and rubbing my feet.

"Thanks Artie, I really appreciate it..."

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend."

* * *

><p><em>Artie's POV<em>

It was another school day and I was waiting in the choir room for everyone to arrive. Being the first one there, I sat playing with my hands and thinking about Brittany.

"Artie, hey!" Puck said as he walked in with Finn and Sam, who greeted me to.

"Hey" I said blankly, still thinking.

"Sup? You look really spaced out man." Puck added.

"Yeah, everything okay?" Finn asked as Sam clicked his fingers in front of my face trying to get me to look at him.

"Huh... right, yeah I'm fine, just thinking..." I said, snapping back into reality.

"About...?" Sam said questioningly.

"What would you say if I said I was thinking of proposing to Britt?" I said nervously, still playing with my hands in my lap.

The guys looked a little stunned for a few seconds before Finn finally said, "Wait, Artie, is you seriously thinking of proposing to Brittany?"

"Yeah you guys are only 17" Puck added.

"Well, almost 18... Besides, we love each other, and she is giving birth to my daughter in a month.

"I say go for it!" Sam said convincingly. We all shot him quick glances. "What, Artie, if you really want to spend the rest of your life with Brittany then why not?"

Everyone looked back at me. "You know Sam... Your right... who wants to help me come and pick out a ring?"

"A ring for what?" Kurt said as he wondered in the choir room. We all went silent and stared at each other.

"Guys...? Ohhhh wait, your going to propose to Britt, aren't you?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Yeah, I am..." I said, smiling.

"Ooh this is so exciting!" Kurt said jumping up and down.

"What's exciting?" Santana said, as she walked in the choir room with Brittany, Quinn and Rachel.

We looked at each other questioningly.

"Oh umm, the baby... were all looking forward to the arrival of Britt's baby..." Kurt said, trying to sound as believable as possible.

The girls looked at us like we were crazy, but thankfully accepted Kurt's replied.

"Hey Artie," Brittany said, coming over, sitting on my lap and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey sweet, how's my daughter going?" I said looking at her stomach.

"_Our_ daughter Artie... and she are fine, just enjoying putting on a circus for inside my stomach." She said rubbing her bump.

We all laughed, as Mr. Shue arrived to start glee club.

But I had other things on my mind... I was going to propose to my girlfriend...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I think the next chapter will be the last one, where Artie will propose, remember, tell me if you want me to do a sequel. Please review :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter; I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I was sitting on the lounge watching TV, resting my hand on my extremely large bump. With just under a week before my due date, I felt like an elephant.

"Hey Britt?" Artie said, as he appeared in front of me, after working in our bedroom.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Come here..." He said, motioning his hands for me to sit on his lap.

"Arg... do I have to get up? I takes me like 5 minutes just to move a few steps.

"Trust me, it will be worth it" he said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." I groaned in pain as I lifted my massive body off the lounge and shuffled across and into Artie's lap.

"Okay... close your eyes" he said placing his fingertips on my eyelids. I looked at him, confused, but did as he said.

"Where are we going?" I said as he started to move down the hallway.

"It's a surprise... now keep your eyes closed, no peeking."

"I'm not," I assured him, as we stopped.

"Okay... now, open your eyes" he said, pulling his arms around me tighter.

My eyes looked around. We were in Artie's room, but as my eyes scanned one of the walls, I stoped and just stared at it for a while.

"Do you like it?" He said hopefully.

I looked at the wall in amazement. The once cream wall was painted a soft pink, and pressed against the wall was a cot and all the necessities for a newborn baby. Surrounding the wall where the cot was, were delicate painted flowers and butterflies and across the length on the wall at the bottom were prints of a mother duck and her babies.

I gasped in amazement, taking in all the beauty that had been put together in such a short time.

"Artie... It's beautiful... It's far and beyond anything I had ever imagined it would look like.

"I know I seem like a total girl having my room decorated like this, but it's all going to be worth it when she arrives. He said happily.

"It's perfect..." I tried to get up off Artie's lap to have a closer look but clutched my stomach tightly and yelled in pain, collapsing back into his lap.

"Britt? You okay? What happened?" He asked, looking very concerned.

"Nothing, just a bit of pain" I said, trying to sound convincing. It didn't last long though as the pain hit again and I held my bump tighter.

"Britt?" He rubbed my back.

"It really hurts Artie" I said, giving into the sharp pains in my stomach.

"The baby?" he said, looking totally shocked.

I nodded, and his eyes grew wider.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I was being wheeled into a hospital room with Artie and his mum. I held my bump protectively as they lay me down on the bed.<p>

Artie rubbed circles on my back as I tried to stay calm. Labour was a lot more painful than I had imagined it to be.

"Artie... Artie it hurts, please make it stop, it hurts.

"I know, shh, its okay; it'll all be over soon, just staying calm.

* * *

><p><em>Artie's POV<em>

I watched as Brittany lay on the hospital bed, crying out in pain. I felt absolutely awful, knowing there was nothing I could do.

I continued to massage her back, as she kept crying.

"Britt, please, you have to stay calm, it's not good for the baby." I said, trying my best not to freak out about the fact my girlfriend had just gone into labour.

"How can you be so calm about this? You have no idea how much this hurts." She yelled, as she held her stomach in pain.

"No I don't, I'm sorry Britt, but just please calm down, everything is going to be okay."

She calmed down for a while, before a nurse came in and said it was time for her to go to the delivery room. We went together, I offered for my mum to come, but she told me this is something I needed to do with Britt. I thanked her for being so supportive and asked her to call all the glee members to tell them Britt was in labour, before heading to the delivery room.

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU SO MUCH ARTIE ABRAMS! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN!" I had never seen Brittany like this before.<p>

"I know sweetie, but your almost there, it's almost over," I said as she squeezed my hand so tight it felt like it was going to fall off. I tried to stay calm because I knew she didn't mean what she was saying... yelling.

After some more yelling, we both relaxed as we heard the baby cry. Our little girl was finally here.

"You did great Britt" I said kissing her hand.

The nurse handed Brittany our daughter. She was wrapped in a small pink blanket and stopped crying as Brittany stroked her cheek.

"She's perfect" she said, giggling.

"She sure is," I agreed.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" she asked, offering her to me.

I nodded and accepted the little bundle. I will never forget that feeling, when she wrapped her tiny hand around my finger. I smiled.

"So, have we got a name for her yet?" The nurse asked.

"Melanie." Brittany said, looking at me for my approval.

"It's perfect." I said, still admiring her.

"What about a middle name?" Brittany asked, looking at me.

"I think Susan... like her mum." I said happily.

Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Melanie Susan Pierce... I love it!" I said as I smiled happily at my daughter.

"No..." Brittany said, shaking her head. "Melanie Susan Abrams" She smiled. I looked up at her surprised.

"Are you sure you want her to have my name?" I asked.

"Positive!" she smiled.

I looked back down at my daughter. "Hey Melanie... I'm your daddy..."

* * *

><p>It had been about three hours since Melanie's birth, we had received many welcomes and congratulations from the whole glee club, but they left when they noticed Brittany was getting tired.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I was lying on the bed with Melanie beside me, when Artie came up.

"Britt?" he said nervously.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"I want to ask you something... it's kinda important."

"Go ahead..."

"Okay... well um... I have been thinking about this for a while now. Brittany I love you so much and now that we have Melanie, we really are a family. I can't imagine my life without you... I would get down on one knee if I could, but Brittany Susan Pierce... would you marry me?"

I was absolutely shocked, and burst out in tears. "YES! Of course I'll marry you Artie!" I said excitedly as we shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you Britt"

"I love you too!"

This really had been one of the most amazing days of my life and I couldn't wait to raise my beautiful daughter and be Mrs. Brittany Abrams...

_THE END!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it; please review if you want me to do a sequel. Thanks for reading, you guys have been great :D<strong>


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, thanks for everyone who read my story, I hope you enjoyed it.**

** I have written the first chapter of the sequel, it's called 'Step By Step' so please read it, **

**I'll do my best to update as often as possible.**

**Thanks again :)  
><strong>_**GleekGirl247**_


End file.
